In the use of conveyors for transporting bottles and other articles, the substances in the bottles or those about to be placed in the bottles very often spill onto the conveyor in small amounts. These substances adhere to the conveyor and cause dirt and other material to adhere to the conveyor which eventually cause it to jam and manfunction because of the excess amounts of this material. In a similar manner, this spillage adheres to the bottoms of bottles being transported by a conveyor. This will cause the bottles to stick to the conveyor and for dirt and other foreign matter to adhere to the bottoms of the bottles. There have been many attempts to provide efficient cleaning mechanisms for cleaning a conveyor, however, by and large, these mechanisms were unwieldy or unduly complicated. They would apply too much cleaning liquid to the conveyor to aggravate the situation by causing more dirt to adhere to the conveyor, or they would not apply sufficient liquid so that the conveyor would not only be improperly cleaned but would wear more quickly because of this excess contact with the cleaning mechanism.
Thus, there was a desire to provide a cleaning mechanism which would efficiently clean conveyors by applying the proper amount of liquid with the proper amount of rubbing contact to the conveyor in a manner so that the conveyor was sufficiently cleaned. In a similar manner it was desired to provide such a mechanism for cleaning the underside of bottles or other articles that are being transported along the conveyor so that spillage, dirt or other foreign material is removed from them.